


Une écharpe pour la vie

by amberliuscious



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, attemps of fluff, i'm going to try to be funny
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberliuscious/pseuds/amberliuscious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shots/drabbles centrés sur EreMika, en canon ou univers alternatif. Peut contenir des spoilers. <br/>8-Une nouvelle amitié(spoilers sur les derniers chapitres du manga)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ses cheveux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir! J'ai décidé de publier une idée que j'ai eu aujourd'hui en relisant les premiers tomes de l'attaque des Titans. Il n'y a pas de réel spoiler donc vous pouvez lire sans soucis. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Eren adorait les cheveux de Mikasa.

Ils étaient tellement différents des tignasses qu'il voyait habituellement en ville;cela attirait l'attention sur elle à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient (ou peut être que le simple fait qu'elle soit asiatique intriguait les gens). Leur couleur n'avait rien de spécial, en réalité assez banale même, mais ils exerçaient sur lui une certaine fascination.

Longs, brillants au soleil, d'une couleur de jais, il se perdait parfois à les fixer intensément pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne le remarque et qu'il ne détourne le regard, les joues légèrement rosées.

Mais plus que les admirer, il aimait les toucher. Chaque jour, il tenait absolument à lui brosser les cheveux, ce qu'elle lui accordait volontiers. Lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble, les premiers jours de sa venue chez les Jäger, il glissait ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour en apprécier leur texture douce et soyeuse. Sa nouvelle amie le laissait faire en riant légèrement à l'attention.

Il avait même essayé une fois, sous les conseils d'Armin, de lui faire des tresses. Le résultat s'était avéré désastreux, les mèches ressemblant à des masses informes, mais Mikasa lui avait dit qu'elle trouvait la coiffure réussie et qu'il pouvait le lui faire encore s'il voulait.

Toutes ces pensées l'avaient quittées depuis la chute du mur et qu'ils avaient dû vivre en temps que réfugiés avant de s'engager dans l'armée. A cette époque, survivre importait plus que tout. Cependant tout ceci lui était revenu lorsqu'il avait entendu cet idiot de Jean la complimenter sur ses cheveux et qu'elle l'en avait remercié.

Cela l'avait un peu énervé car il pensait être le seul avoir remarqué leur singularité et donc le seul à pouvoir complimenter ce sujet. C'était un peu pour cette raison qu'il lui avait conseillé de les couper;ses inquiétudes elles étaient bien réelles.

Leur longueur importait finalement peu à ses yeux. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois avec les cheveux courts, il avait trouvé que cette nouvelle lui allait bien-toujours aussi jolie qu'avec la précédente. Il avait néanmoins gardé cette pensée pour lui et juste dit en souriant que sa nouvelle coiffure était plus pratique.

Malgré cela, il espérait bien qu'un jour Mikasa puisse faire ce qu'elle voulait de ses cheveux dans un monde plus paisible, où ils auraient à nouveau une maison bien à eux, où ils vivraient paisiblement après avoir exploré le monde. Peut être qu'il serait avec elle, le crâne tout dégarni, à prendre soin de sa chevelure grisonnante, pendant qu'elle s'occuperait de  _ leur famille _ .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est vraiment pas terrible, j'ai eu du mal avec la fin. N'hésitez pas à me mettre des commentaires que je puisse m'améliorer. Et pour la petite histoire, l'animé aura une version doublée à partir du 5 juillet sur france 4 si ça intéresse quelqu'un.


	2. Avenir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé: la nouvelle team Livaï parle de leurs projets post-guerre. Léger spoiler sur le chapitre 51(vraiment léger!). Langage grossier.

_«Vous comptez faire quoi après cette guerre contre les Titans?»_

Cette question de Connie attira l'attention de toutes les têtes présentes vers lui, surprises par l'optimisme dégageant de ces mots. Comment pouvait-il penser ainsi?Après toutes les défaites que l'humanité avait subies face aux Titans? Alors qu'eux-mêmes venaient d'échapper de justesse à la mort?

S'exprimant pour tout le monde, Jean réprimanda d'un ton scandalisé:

«Comment arrives-tu à penser à ça vu la merde dans laquelle on est en ce moment? Rien ne garantit que nous réussirons même à venir à bout de ces monstres! Surtout après ce que tu-»

«Calme toi Jean, il ne pensait pas à mal.»Intervint Sasha, prenant la défense de son ami. «Avoir des rêves nous rend plus fort. Pour ma part, je voudrais pouvoir goûter à tous les bons petits plats du mur Sina et pouvoir chasser à ma guise avec mon père."

Elle se mit quelque peu à baver à cette pensée, dégoûtant les autres au passage. Eren tourna alors la tête vers Armin et déclara d'un ton passionné:

«Avec Armin, on souhaite explorer le monde. Voir cette étendue d'eau salée appelée la mer, les champs de feu et de glace, tout ce qu'on a découvert dans les livres.»

A côté de lui, à son insu, Mikasa le regarda d'un air tendre pendant qu'il parlait. La conviction avec laquelle il s'exprimait la fascinait quelque peu. Le moment venu, elle serait avec eux pour découvrir le monde extérieur;après tout, ils avaient toujours été ensemble ces dernières années.

Connie sembla captivé par les descriptions d'Eren, bien qu'il affichait un air assez triste, probablement à cause des reproches que Jean lui avait adressés plus tôt mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

«Eren, toujours à dire n'importe quoi. Comme si des champs de glace existaient.» Rétorqua Jean, ricanant légèrement. «Moi je compte bien faire fortune pour que ma mère puisse vivre aisément. Et...»

Bien que le faux blond n'ait rien dit de plus, il jeta un regard furtif en direction de Mikasa, que seuls Eren et Armin remarquèrent. Le premier semblait agacé alors que le second affichait une expression empathique.

"Et toi alors Mikasa?" demanda Sasha, se tournant vers l'Asiatique qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début de cette conversation. Prise par surprise, cette dernière sembla ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Tout le groupe fixa alors son attention sur elle, voulant écouter sa réponse.

La brune hésita à répondre. Son objectif pour le moment était de rester aux côtés d'Eren, peu importe où il comptait aller elle le suivrait sans réfléchir.

Mais ce qu'elle voulait vraiment était pouvoir mener une vie paisible avec lui, loin de tous dangers. Et avec quelques enfants-au moins une dizaine- à qui elle transmettrait son héritage en prime...

La jeune fille finit alors par s'exprimer: «Tout ce que je veux c'est une vie tranquille.» Se triturant les mains sous la table, elle ajouta, sans rentrer dans les détails:

«Et fonder une famille, avoir mes propres enfants.»

Sa réponse surprit ses camarades-sauf bien sûr ses amis d'enfance. Mikasa n'avait jamais eu d'énormes ambition, sa priorité ayant toujours été la survie. Connie déclara: «Venant de toi c'est étonnant. Je croyais que tu aimais la vie de soldat.»

«Non, Mikasa a toujours voulu une vie paisible.» Intervint Eren, fixant cette dernière du coin de l’œil. Il n'allait pas non plus balancer qu' _il_ était la raison pour laquelle elle avait rejoint l'armée. «Elle n'a jamais voulu passer son temps à se battre.»

«Mais si tu veux fonder une famille, il faudra un père pour tes enfants. Tu as déjà des vues sur quelqu'un?» Demanda innocemment Sasha.

Sans vraiment répondre, ses yeux se tournèrent brièvement en direction d'Eren en rougissant. Étrangement, cela engendra des réactions en chaîne:ce dernier manqua de tomber de sa chaise, Armin se mit à ricaner discrètement et Jean donna l'impression d'avoir été poignardé en plein cœur.

Sasha, confuse par l'attitude étrange de ses camarades, se gratta la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Est ce que tous les garçons présents étaient intéressés par Mikasa ou quoi?

«Bah quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?»

«Sasha je crois que l'heureux élu est dans cette pièce» fit Connie en riant légèrement, les yeux rivés sur le brun aux pouvoirs de Titan qui essayait de retrouver son équilibre.

Ce dernier prit un air embarrassé, réalisant l'insinuation du chauve. Pourquoi devait-il l'afficher ainsi? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester, un homme de petite taille fit irruption dans la pièce:  
«Vous avez fini les merdeux? Quatre yeux a encore des expériences à mener sur Eren et vous devez surveiller le périmètre, compris?»

Tout le monde se dépêcha alors d'enfiler son équipement, râlant légèrement. Alors que Mikasa était entrain d'ajuster son écharpe, son ami brun passa à côté d'elle. Il posa un main sur son épaule;leurs regards se croisèrent rapidement.

La conversation précédente faisait encore écho dans leur tête, mais aucun ne se sentait gêné. Ils savaient déjà combien ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Combien ils s'aimaient.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie du chalet:  
«Un jour...tu pourras avoir une famille. Je te le promets.»


	3. Incompréhension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà! Je viens de supprimer le second drabble, il ne me convenait définitevement pas. A la place, j'ai écrit ceci!  
> Résumé: une dispute entre Eren et Mikasa

«Je souhaiterais parfois ne t'avoir jamais sauvée ce jour-là!»

Tournant les talons, Eren s'éloigna sans laisser la pauvre Mikasa rajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait pourtant pas pensé à mal. Le brun s'était blessé pendant l'entraînement et elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser empirer son état.

Certes elle avait dû insister un peu, mais l'instructeur avait accepté qu'il se rende à l'infirmerie le temps qu'il se rétablisse. Lorsqu'elle était plus tard venue le chercher, il s'était mis à lui crier dessus et ils s'étaient violemment disputés.

Une dispute qui avait l'air en apparence habituelle:Eren agacé par ses tendances protectrices et elle-même tentant de se justifier. Mais ses derniers mots étaient juste trop forts, trop douloureux à entendre.

Sentant son cœur se briser en miettes, elle essaya de se remettre tant bien que mal du choc de l'altercation. Elle savait bien qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de qu'il venait de dire;son impulsivité avait pris le dessus. Elle le savait.

Eren pouvait se montrer dur et rentrer facilement en conflit avec les autres, mais jamais il ne pourrait souhaiter à qui que ce soit un sort aussi terrible que celui dont il l'avait sauvée. Pas même à son pire ennemi. Il était le genre à faire n'importe quoi pour protéger les autres, allant même jusqu'à mettre sa vie en danger.

Cela ne changeait néanmoins pas le fait que ces mots la blessaient profondément. Elle se doutait bien qu'Eren ne l'aimait pas de la même façon qu'elle le faisait, mais espérait qu'il ne la détestait pas.

Comme ce jour où, après lui avoir donné son écharpe, s'était emparé de sa main et l'avait invitée à vivre chez lui. Et qui, les jours suivants, avait fait de son mieux pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule.

A croire qu'elle avait tord.

D'une main tremblante, elle réajusta son écharpe sur son visage tandis que ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Ils s'étaient souvent disputés par le passé, cependant jamais elle ne l'avait vu se montrer si froid et cette fois l'écharpe ne pourrait rien y changer. Dire qu'elle tentait seulement de veiller sur lui...

Quand à un brun, il continuait de s'éloigner rageusement, malgré une culpabilité grandissante en lui. Bien qu'il ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de décréter, il n'allait pas s'excuser de sitôt. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que Mikasa arrête de se montrer aussi protectrice envers lui et de le voir comme un petit frère qu'elle se devait de materner.

Après tout, il devrait être le seul à la protéger et non l'inverse. Parce qu'un homme se devait de protéger ceux qu'il aime, comme le disait sa défunte mère. S'adossant contre un arbre près des dortoirs, il se plongea en pleine réflexion. Armin, Mikasa...Ils étaient tout ce qu'ils avaient. Le premier avait été son tout premier ami, qui lui avait donné ce rêve d'explorer ce monde à travers ses livres et qui avait longtemps été le seul à supporter son fort caractère.

Quant à la deuxième, c'était plus confus. Il lui avait sauvée la vie puis acceptée dans sa famille sans la moindre hésitation. Il ne la considérait pas certes comme une sœur, mais il tenait à elle et ne laisserait pas qui que ce soit lui faire du mal. Dans le chaos qu'étaient leurs vies, c'était l'une de ses seules certitudes.

En parlant de Mikasa, il ne l'avait pas vue rentrer aux dortoirs, bien que le ciel commence à s'obscurcir. Et si quelque chose lui était arrivée? Et si un ennemi quelconque l'avait prise par surprise?

Elle était forte mais elle n'avait pas le moindre équipement sur elle. Se sentant gagné par la panique, il se précipita là où il l'avait quittée. Non mais quel idiot! Il n'était vraiment qu'un gosse suivant ses impulsions.

Arrivé au dit-lieu, il trouva une Mikasa recroquevillée sur elle-même contre un arbre, assoupie. S'accroupissant devant elle, il ne put s'empêcher de contempler son visage détendu pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

La première chose qui le frappa furent les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Il sentit ses entrailles se nouer à ce constat. Tentant d'ignorer ce sentiment, il dégagea du visage de la jeune fille une mèche rebelle. Il se fit à lui-même la remarque que les cheveux courts lui allaient vraiment bien. En fait, cela la rendait vraiment...jolie.

Il se mit une baffe intérieurement. C'était Mikasa:il ne devrait pas penser ainsi d'elle. En tant qu'ami-ou peu importe ce qu'ils étaient l'un à l'autre-ce genre de réflexions était juste déplacée selon lui. Ne s'étendant pas plus dans sa réflexion, il continua à la contempler silencieusement un long moment, oubliant même pourquoi il avait choisi de la retrouver.

Finalement, Mikasa remua légèrement, les yeux papillonnants. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et tomber nez-à-nez avec Eren. Ce dernier se redressa brutalement, une expression neutre au visage, tout en lui tendant une main:

"Lève-toi il se fait tard. Si quelqu'un nous voit ici, nous pourrions être punis."

Entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens, Mikasa se leva tout en réajustant son écharpe de sa main valide. Ils partirent en silence vers les dortoirs. De son côté, Eren se creusait les méninges pour trouver une façon acceptable de s'excuser auprès de son amie. Il était conscient qu'il était allé trop loin plus tôt.

Il s'apprêtait enfin à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés et que certains de leurs camarades les fixaient d'un œil mi-curieux, mi-amusé.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui semblait tant les intéresser, il sentit une pression sur sa main et prit conscience du fait qu'il n'avait pas lâché la main de Mikasa pendant tout ce temps.

Bien rapidement, il comprit ce qui faisait tant rire leurs camarades:ils se faisaient des idées sur eux deux. Un peu embarrassé, il la délaissa et partit s'isoler loin des regards, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais qu'il y des gens qui lisent ça alors laissez-moi un petit commentaire^^


	4. "J'ai voulu faire ça?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit retour sur la scène du tribunal et ce qu'Eren a pu ressentir en apprenant qu'il a essayé de tuer Mikasa. La scène que j'ai écrite provient de mon imagination et n'est en rien liée à l'anime/manga.

__«Selon les rapports, tu as par trois fois abattu ton poing en direction de Mikasa Ackerman.»_ _

__"J'ai fait ça? Moi?" repassa dans sa tête Eren, ne pouvant croire ce qui venait d'être énoncé. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille. Il n'était pas un monstre!_ _

__Le commandant en chef rajouta alors, les yeux rivés sue ses ses amis: «Alors Mikasa est-ce que le rapport dit vrai? A t-il vraiment essayé de te tuer?»_ _

__La jeune fille lança un regard rapide en direction d'Eren, qui la suppliait du regard de répondre, puis détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Il sentait qu'elle allait tenter quelque chose qui pourrait les mettre tous deux dans une sale situation. Elle resta un instant silencieuse, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis finit par se résigner et confessa d'un ton plat:_ _

__«Oui, c'est vrai. Eren a bel et bien tenté de me tuer sous forme de Titan.»_ _

__Le brun fut stupéfait à ces mots, ayant toujours du mal à les assimiler. Cela sonnait si faux. Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille. C'est alors que Mikasa reprit la parole, le sortant de ses pensées:_ _

__«Mais même transformé, il m'a sauvée la vie deux fois. Je pense que vous devriez également prendre cela en compte.»_ _

__«Ce témoignage n'a aucune valeur. Je me suis penché sur le cas d'Eren et j'a appris que tu avais vécu avec sa famille donc ton point de vue est biaisé.» Intervint Nile, le commandant de la police militaire._ _

__«De plus, j'ai appris que ces deux-là, à l'âge de neuf ans, ont tués trois hommes. Il s'agissait certes de légitime défense, mais cela montre à quel point ils sont dangereux.»_ _

__Des voix scandalisées s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée, affirmant qu'il devait être exécuté sur-le-champ, qu'il n'avait jamais été humain et que c'était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire._ _

__«Elle aussi est sans doute un Titan. Je suggère qu'elle soit disséquée elle aussi!»_ _

__«Non! réagit violemment Eren, le regard plus menaçant que jamais, furieux. Je pourrais bien être un monstre mais elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Rien du tout!»_ _

__Il avait encaissé jusque là les insultes sans broncher mais là c'était trop. Ils pouvaient bien le traiter de monstre, mais jamais il ne laisserait Mikasa se retrouver mêlée à tout ça._ _

"Eren!"

Sortant de ce pénible souvenir, l'intéressé tourna la tête et découvrit Mikasa s'approcher de lui, l'air inquiète. Ils étaient à l'intérieur des quartiers des bataillons d'explorations, dans le cachot où Eren était habituellement enfermé et menotté de nuit. Son expression s'adoucit un peu en l'apercevant.

Depuis le tribunal, il n'avait pu avoir le moindre contact avec d'autres personnes que sa nouvelle escouade. Elle et Armin lui avaient vraiment manqués.Ici, il manquait cruellement de compagnie. Ou du moins, d'une présence amicale:les seuls visiteurs étant plus intimidants qu'autre chose.

Dès qu'elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit, elle lui prit la main, le questionnant: «Tu vas bien? Ils n'ont pas fait de choses bizarres avec ton corps?»

Gardant les yeux rivés sur leurs mains liées, il ne put trouver la force de lui faire face. Il la rassura tout de même: «Oui tout va bien arrête de t'inquiéter. L'escouade Rivaille est déjà chargée de ma protection, tu-»

Elle le coupa, la poigne sur sa main se resserrant sur la sienne:

«Ce nabot...je vais le faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait au tribunal.»

Levant finalement les yeux vers elle, son regard fut malgré lui attiré par sa cicatrice sur la joue gauche. La culpabilité revint plus forte que jamais. Celle qu'il lui avait causée. Depuis le tribunal, il n'avait cessé d'y penser. Comment lui, qui avait un jour risqué sa vie pour elle-et recommencerait volontiers s'il le fallait- avait pu commettre un tel geste? Il n'était pas ainsi! Il n'était pas un monstre!

Presque machinalement, sa main libre se posa sur la blessure, la caressant avec son pouce, le regard peiné. Mikasa frissonna légèrement au contact mais le laissa faire. Restant ainsi un long moment à se fixer dans le silence, la jeune fille finit pourtant par le briser:

«Tu n'étais pas maître de toi-même. Arrête de t'en vouloir c'est du passé.»

«Arrête avec cette merde Mikasa! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'aurais pu te tuer? s'exclama Eren d'un ton râleur.»

Il finit par baisser sa main sur ses genoux, refermant son poing sur le drap du lit. Il se sentait tellement frustré par une telle passivité. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre? Si il avait réussi, il n'aurait jamais pu s'en remettre.

A sa grande surprise, il la sentit passer ses bras autour de son abdomen et poser sa tête sur son épaule. Son souffle chaud caressant sa nuque, l'apaisa un peu.

«Eren, s'il te plaît écoute-moi. A Trost, quand j'ai appris ta mort... j'avais perdu toute volonté de vivre. Je ne voulais plus me battre alors que tu n'étais plus là.»

La rage l'envahit. Alors comme ça elle avait voulu mourir à cause de lui? Tournant brutalement la tête face à la sienne, il s'apprêtait à lui faire part de sa pensée lorsqu'elle poursuivit son discours:

«Mais, je me suis rappelée que si je mourrais là, je ne pourrais plus me souvenir de toi et que je devais me battre comme tu me l'as appris ce jour-là. J'ai compris à ce moment qu'il faut aller de l'avant peu importe les difficultés rencontrées. Tu le sais mieux que personne Eren.»

Il ne put que la fixer, désorienté. Il savait bien qu'elle avait raison, mais son contrôle sur ses pouvoirs de titan restait si lamentable. Son -stupide- incident avec la petite cuillère en était la preuve vivante. Presque inconsciemment, il retourna l'étreinte, presque comme pour se rassurer du fait qu'elle était bien vivante, profitant de l'instant présent.

«Eh le morveux, quatre-yeux a de nouvelles hypothèses à tester. Lâche ta copine et bouge ton cul, on y va.»

Les adolescents sursautèrent à l'entente de la voix du caporal Rivaille, brisant aussitôt leur étreinte. Mikasa le fusilla du regard alors qu'Eren, bien qu'intimidé par son supérieur protesta d'un ton embarrassé:

«Ce n'est pas ce que vous cr-»

«Rien à foutre. On se tire.»

Se levant pour suivre l'homme qui s'était déjà éloigné, le brun lança tout de même un rapide regard vers Mikasa et lui adressa un signe de la main pour la rassurer. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire discret, puis à sa suite, partit rejoindre le reste des bataillons.

Mikasa avait raison. Il devait continuer à se battre. Tout allait bien se passer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui lisent, alors si vous pouviez me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me ferait bien plaisir.


	5. une mère sait bien des choses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou! J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose selon le point de vue de Carla(il a été confirmé qu'elle rêvait de les voir mariés). Ecrit dans le même style que le tout premier.

Depuis le jour où il avait ramené cette fille chez eux, elle l'avait remarqué. Eren était loin d'être la personne la plus chaleureuse du monde et pourtant il venait de se mettre en danger pour la sauver, arborant même son écharpe autour du cou.

Oui, elle sentait déjà que Mikasa n'allait pas être n'importe qui pour lui.

Les jours suivants lui donnèrent raison.

En effet ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble et elle voyait bien que la petite fille ressentait quelque chose de profond pour Eren: à sa manière de rester silencieusement à ses côtés, de le protéger lorsqu'il essayait de sauver Armin des brutes qui le persécuter, à sa manière de le regarder avec affection et admiration et, bien sûr, le fait qu'elle ne retirait presque jamais  _son écharpe_.

Malheureusement, l'intéressé ne semblait guère voir ces signes. Cela n'empêchait pas que lui aussi, à sa façon, tenait à elle. Il tentait de la faire rire lorsqu'elle semblait triste, la rassurait lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars, la traînait avec lui par la main lorsqu'il sortait voir Armin.

Aussi il n'appréciait guère le fait qu'elle le défende constamment, bien qu'il ne fasse jamais de commentaires dans ces situations. Il restait à bouder un certain moment en silence, sans dire un mot.

Cela la peinait un peu de le voir s'énerver contre elle dans ces situations, mais en même temps elle comprenait ses raisons. Il lui avait un jour sauvée la vie et là les rôles s'étaient renversés: le protecteur se retrouvait protégé.

C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle lui avait demandé d'agir comme un homme et de la protéger. Mikasa n'en avait certes pas besoin, mais c'était pour le pousser à agir de manière moins impulsive.

Il s'était même déjà battu une fois pour la défendre. Selon ce qu'elle avait compris, des garçons tombés sous son charme avaient tenté de se rapprocher et le jeune garçon n'avait pas hésité à les attaquer, et comme toujours, s'était retrouvé sauvé par Mikasa.

Pour elle, c'était une évidence. Elle voyait bien qu'il y avait déjà entre eux quelque chose de profond , qu'un jour quelque chose pourrait bien en découler. Elle imaginait déjà son Eren dans plusieurs années, lui demander d'un air embarrassé des conseils à ce sujet face à ces sentiments nouveaux.

Le moins qu'elle puisse faire à l'heure actuelle était de s'assurer qu'ils veillent toujours l'un sur l'autre et qu'ils traitent l'autre comme il le mérite. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait demandé à Eren d'agir comme un homme et de protéger Mikasa -qui n'en avait pourtant pas besoin.

Elle rêvait déjà de les voir mariés.


	6. A tes côtés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lieu avant la chute du Mur. Mikasa vient de tomber malade.(Attention, vous risquez de faire un excès de niaiseries en tout genres je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher lol)  
> Merci à maily pour le commentaire il m'a vraiment flattée :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne me rappelle plus de la dernière fois que j'ai posté ici. J'ai eu cette idée lorsque quelqu'un sur tumblr m'a demandé de lui écrire quelque chose alors voilà.

Allongée dans son lit, Mikasa n'arrêtait pas de tousser. Auprès d'elle, Eren était assis au bord du lit, l'air inquiet pour son amie.

«Ça va aller Mikasa? Tu as besoin de quelque chose?»

«J-je vais bien. Sortons jouer avec Armin, il est sûrement en train de n-atchoum!»

Elle éternua bruyamment, manquant presque de faire tomber le brun. Se repositionnant, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Pourquoi se montrait-elle si têtue? S'il avait été à sa place-ce qui était déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois-elle ne l'aurait pas lâché d'une semelle, lui demandant toutes les deux secondes s'il voulait qu'elle lui apporte quelque chose.

«Tu as entendu ma mère. Tu ne sortiras pas de ce lit avant que tu ne sois guérie. Tu ne feras qu'empirer ton état. Et...je n'aime pas te voir ainsi.» Ses joues rosirent légèrement à ses derniers mots.

Mais Mikasa n'abandonna pas pour autant.

«Je ne veux pas rester là...tu vas me laisser toute seule.»

Elle allait presque en pleurer. Elle se sentait égoïste de vouloir le garder pour elle alors qu'il n'avait probablement qu'une envie, sortir s'amuser sans la moindre petite pensée pour elle.

C'est alors le jeune garçon l'agrippa par les épaules et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

«Je ne le ferai pas. Je suis là, d'accord?»

«M-mais...et Armin?»

«Ah oui..il comprendra. Il est intelligent.»

* * *

Livre sous le bras, Armin frappa à la porte de la famille Jaeger. Eren et Mikasa ne s'étaient pas rendus à la rivière comme convenu. Connaissant son meilleur ami, il s'était sans doute bagarré avec quelqu'un, blessé et Mikasa l'avait forcé à rentrer à la maison.

Quelques instants plus tard, Carla vint lui ouvrir, l'air quelque peu préoccupée. Son visage s'éclaira pourtant un peu en le voyant.

«Oh Armin! Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu. Mikasa racontait quelque chose à propos de t'avoir abandonné alors..»

«Que se passe t-il madame?»

«La pauvre vient de tomber malade. Elle va rester clouée au lit quelques jours. Eren est à l'étage avec elle.» Tout en expliquant, elle l'invita à entrer.

«Vas les rejoindre. Ça devrait lui faire plaisir.»

* * *

Pénétrant dans la chambre, il remarqua que Mikasa dormait et qu'Eren, à côté, l'observait silencieusement. Il nota aussi que les deux se tenaient par la main, les doigts entrelacés.

«Eren. Comment va t-elle?» Il chuchota.

Lâchant la main de l'endormie, il répondit.

«Mieux que ce matin. Elle vient juste de s'endormir.»

«Alors Eren...tu t'inquiétais pour Mikasa?» Il voulait simplement taquiner son ami, la question ne se posait même pas. N'importe qui connaissant bien le brun savait qu'il tenait beaucoup à leur amie malgré les apparences. La réponse qui suivit le surprit cependant.

«Elle n'a jamais eu l'air si faible...ce n'est pas juste. Je n'aime pas ça.»

Il n'allait pas abandonner. Le mettre dans l'embarras était si amusant. «Tu étais en train de l'observer dormir quand je suis arrivé hein?»

«Armin! Je ne suis pas comme ça!»

Il venait de s'exclamer trop fort, ce qui réveilla Mikasa. Cette dernière ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur Armin, auquel elle adressa un léger sourire.

«Merci d'être passé. Je ne voulais pas te laisser ainsi mais Eren ne voulait pas que je sorte.»

«Hé Mikasa! Ce n'est ainsi que ça s'est passé! Tu as déjà oublié que t-»

Commença un Eren agacé, mais son ami blond le coupa.

«C'est bon. N'y pense plus et repose-toi.»

La concernée ne fit pas de remarques, satisfaite de la présence de ses deux amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentaires?


	7. I just wanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour l'attente, me revoilà!! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que des gens ont aimé les autres chapitres. Cette fois c'est un univers alternatif^^

Clés en main, Armin s'apprêtait à sortir de l'appartement lorsqu'il entendit ses meilleurs amis ses disputer dans le salon.

«Pas ce film Eren, on l'a vu des millions de fois!»

«Mais tu ne comprends! Rivaille est tellement classe dans cette scène où-»

«Hé les amoureux, intervint Armin, je sors voir Annie. Au fait, j'ai laissé un dvd sur la table, ça devrait vous convenir à tous les deux.»

Alors que les deux protestaient contre l'insinuation, le blond s'échappa sans demander son reste, riant sous cape. Mikasa se tourna alors vers la table, prenant le dvd.

«Eren, regarde. Il a l'air bien.»

Intrigué, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Rivaille, son acteur préféré, jouait dedans.

«Cool! Qu'est ce que tu attends pour le mettre?»

Ne perdant pas une seconde, il s'affala sur le canapé, popcorn en main, pendant que Mikasa mettait le film.

Pendant que l'intro du film commençait, le brun constata que son amie semblait préoccupée:il savait à quoi elle pensait.

«Annie ne lui fera rien de mal. Pourquoi tu la détestes autant?»

«Elle t'as envoyée à l'hôpital plus d'une fois et tu me oses me demander?» Devant son expression furieuse, Eren posa une main réconfortante sur sa tête.

«Voyons, c'est d'Armin dont nous parlons, elle l'apprécie beaucoup. Il ne lui arrivera rien.»

Apaisée par son toucher, elle hocha la tête, se focalisant sur l'écran.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Eren était totalement absorbé par le film, lorsqu'il sentit un poids lui tomber sur l'épaule. Tournant la tête, il se rendit compte que Mikasa venait de s'endormir. Un peu perturbé, il se contenta de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, la rapprochant de lui. L'allonger aurait peut être été une meilleure idée, mais il appréciait l'avoir près de lui. Peut-être même un peu trop. Ce n'était guère la première fois qu'il la touchait-les étreintes entre eux étant assez fréquentes-mais jamais ainsi.

Il pouvait sentir son souffle dans sa nuque, lui procurant des frissons de plaisir à travers son corps, une sensation totalement étrangère pour lui. C'était déstabilisait, que la Mikasa qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, le trouble de la sorte. Il la sentit alors bouger, ses lèvres frôlant la peau de son cou. Leur douceur l'électrisa, et il se retrouva malgré lui à en vouloir plus. La panique le gagna rapidement: il ne devrait pas penser à elle ainsi!  
Mikasa se mit alors à marmonner, le faisant sursauter:  
«Eren...merci...» Elle ne semblait pas réveillée pourtant. Parlait elle souvent pendant son sommeil?  
«Je...ferais n'importe quoi pour toi...tu es tout ce que j'ai...» Il ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi?  
«Je t'aime tellement...ne me laisse pas seule...»

Son cœur manqua un battement. Venait-elle juste de dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui? Il n'avait pourtant rien remarqué...

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au fond, il avait toujours voulu qu'elle le voie ainsi et pas autrement.

«Eren?»

Mikasa!  
«Tu t'es endormie. J'ai pas pu suivre à cause de toi.» Il évita son regard, ne voulant pas qu'elle remarque son embarras.  
«Tes oreilles sont rouges.»

«Et toi..tu parles dans ton sommeil.»

Sursautant, la jeune fille le fixa d'un oeil inquiet. Qu'avait-il pu bien entendre?

«Ne fais pas cette tête. Ce que tu as dit...ça m'a vraiment touché. Je ressens la même chose.»

Confiant, il se pencha vers elle, et, alors qu'il allait s'emparer de ses lèvres, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

«J'ai oublié le livre que je voulais donner à...ah désolé de vous déranger j'en ai pas pour longtemps.»

Mikasa le reprit:

«Mais non, c'est pas ce que tu crois-"

Mais Armin était déjà reparti, rendant ses protestations inutiles. Eren, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, se tourna alors vers elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres:

«Alors, on continue?»


	8. Une nouvelle amitié

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour l'attente voilà un nouveau one-shot. Attention:à ne pas lire si vous ne suivez pas le manga par risque de spoiler.

De loin, Mikasa assista à l'échange entre Eren et Historia sans un mot, le regard noir. L'échange semblait amical à en juger par leur langage corporel. Ils étaient devenus assez proches depuis leur enlèvement par Rod Reiss. Cela allait sans dire qu'elle se sentait un peu jalouse. Elle n'avait pu parler à son ami depuis des semaines et se sentait délaissée.

De plus, elle savait bien ce que les garçons de leur classe pensaient d'Historia…et si Eren aussi était sous le charme?

Elle sentit une pierre tomber dans son estomac à cette idée. Elle n'avait rien contre la jeune fille mais l'idée d'elle et Eren ensemble l’écœurait. Elle faisait à peine confiance à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Armin quand il s'agissait du brun.

Remarquant que ce dernier s'apprêtait à soulever des sacs de provision, elle s'approcha d'eux d'un pas agacé et lui arracha violemment le fardeau des mains.

«Laisse moi ça, tu n'es pas encore rétabli, souligna t-elle.» Eren l'observa quelques secondes, un peu déconcerté, puis, alors qu'elle s'attendait à un accès de rage:

«Ne me traite pas comme un vieil homme.»

La jeune asiatique fut surprise par sa réaction. Normalement, il se serait énervé violemment contre elle, en lui reprochant de se prendre pour sa mère. Qu'importe. Ce changement était bienvenu.

A côté d'eux, elle constata qu'Historia affichait un sourire compatissant: «C'est vrai…désolée Mikasa.»

Tout au long du trajet vers le quartier général, Mikasa sentit clairement les yeux de la blonde se poser successivement sur elle et Eren. Elle se demanda brièvement ce que l'autre fille pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête.

* * *

Plus tard le soir, les filles étaient réunies dans leur chambre. Mikasa s'apprêtait à sortir prendre l'air lorsque la future reine l'interpella: «Attends moi Mikasa. Je voudrais te parler.»

Bien que surprise par la requête-elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment adressées la parole-Mikasa lui fit signe de la suivre. Les deux adolescentes s'installèrent alors sur les escaliers en face du dortoir.

«Je n'aime pas Eren ainsi. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs. J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu nous observais tout à l'heure.» Mikasa ne sut comment réagir. Elle se sentit soulagée, mais un peu prise de court par l'insinuation. Triturant son écharpe, elle opta pour le déni: «Je…n'étais pas jal-»

«Pas de ça avec moi. Tout le monde le sait. Même Rivaille! Et puis je vous ai vu tous les deux…ça me rappelle Ymir.»

La brune haussa les sourcils, comprenant alors quelle genre de relation la liait à Ymir. En y repensant, les deux filles passaient leur temps ensemble-tout comme elle et Eren…. Historia la sortit de ses pensées:

«Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous? Quelque chose a clairement changé.»

Avoir ce genre de conversations n'était guère dans ses habitudes. Lors de leurs années d'entraînement, les autres filles ne la conviaient pas à ces discussions. Mais étrangement, elle sentait que la blonde comprendrait peut-être ses sentiments mieux que personne.

«La dernière fois, alors que nous étions entourés de Titans…je lui ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur, révéla Mikasa. J'ai… aussi tenté de-enfin voilà. Ensuite, il s'est levé, m'a promis que nous resterions toujours ensemble, et a bêtement attaqué le Titan à mains nues.»

Elle avait fait exprès de garder certains éléments sous silence-elle les estimait trop personnels pour les mentionner. Historia, quant à elle, fit une mine compréhensive, puis sourit.

«C'est pas trop tôt. Pas étonnant que maintenant vous ressembliez à un vieux couple.»

Mikasa ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Un couple? Elle et Eren? Mais pour être un couple, il fallait être deux. Et son affection pour le brun avait toujours été à sens unique.Est-ce qu'elle sous-entendait que? «Ce n'est pas ainsi, en fait-»

«Hé Mikasa, appela une voix masculine, s'approchant des adolescentes.» Il s'agissait d'Eren. Se levant aussitôt, Historia murmura un bonne nuit avant de regagner le dortoir. Mikasa se sentit un peu désespérée par son départ. Elle ne se sentait pas encore la force de lui parler après sa réaction ridicule de l'après-midi.

Son ami d'enfance arriva alors en face d'elle, s'installant à ses côtés.

«C'est la première fois que je vous vois ensemble, nota le brun. De quoi vous parliez?» Quelle situation embarrassante. C'était trop personnel pour qu'elle lui dise.

Elle réajusta son écharpe, puis déclara: «Des trucs de fille, rien qui puisse t'intéresser. Mais pourquoi es-tu ici, tu devrais être au lit?»

«Et toi de même répliqua Eren. En fait je voulais te voir. On n'a pas parlé depuis un bon bout de temps.» Peut-être était ce son imagination, mais elle aurait juré voir ses oreilles rosir.

La jeune fille détourna le regard dans le vague, restant silencieuse.

«Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te blesser en mentionnant la mort de mon père. Je sais que toi aussi tu l'aimais donc…»

Mikasa lui prit la main en signe de réconfort. «Eren. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais au fond, j'étais déjà convaincue qu'il était mort. Ça ira. Et je sais que tu pourras surmonter sa mort.»

Elle sentit alors la main d'Eren quitter la sienne, pour passer autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui. Mikasa tressaillit; ce geste ne lui ressemblait pas. Posant ensuite la tête sur son épaule, il murmura:

«Tu…merci Mikasa. Tu sais je le pensais vraiment la dernière fois. Pour l'écharpe…et le reste.»

Les joues légèrement rouges, elle tourna la tête, puis reprit contenance:«On devrait aller se coucher. Demain sera une journée chargée.»


	9. conseil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me voilà à nouveau! Le fandom français n'a aucune fanfiction avec ce pairing alors j'écrirai même si personne ne lit. Ca me ferait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un aime ce que je fais....  
> Résumé:Armin discute avec Eren au sujet de sa relation avec Mikasa. Se situe pendant les années d'entraînement.(Je me suis basée sur une fan parodie, shingeki no kyojin 4koma)

Armin était bien déterminé à agir. Cette situation durait depuis quelques jours et il ne pourrait pas la supporter un jour de plus. Ces derniers jours, Eren ignorait totalement Mikasa, changeant de direction à chaque fois qu'elle venait le voir ou faisant mine de ne pas l'entendre lorsqu'elle lui proposait de l'aide pendant l'entraînement.

Le blond avait bien vu qu'elle était blessée par son comportement mais qu'elle n'osait réagir de peur de détruire sa relation avec Eren. Cependant, il avait bien vu qu'aujourd'hui, contrairement aux autres jours, Mikasa était aux bords des larmes lorsque le brun était parti s'entraîner avec Annie sans lui accorder ni un mot, ni un regard.

Il n'aimait guère voir son meilleur ami agir de la sorte et comptait bien le lui faire savoir dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Ainsi ce jour-là, à l'heure du déjeuner, il profita du fait que Mikasa n'était pas dans les parages pour passer à l'attaque.

D'un ton hésitant, il se lança: «Eren tu t'es montré vraiment froid avec Mikasa dernièrement.»

Ce dernier soupira, l'air las: «C'est vraiment ce qu'il paraît...A chaque fois que je la vois je me sens tellement inutile.»

Le blond savait bien que son ami était bien trop focalisé sur son objectif, à savoir devenir plus fort pour éliminer tous les Titans. Il pensait probablement que surpasser leur amie était un bon moyen de prouver sa valeur, ce qui était loin d'être simple. Elle était tout de même la meilleure de leur promotion, un prodige qui réussissait sans effort tous les exercices.

"Elle est plus forte que tout le monde ici pas uniquement toi" tenta de le rassurer Armin.

Il se doutait bien, étant donné l'attitude de l'autre, qu'il y avait en réalité autre chose. Et la suite lui donna raison: Eren le fixa quelques secondes, semblant enregistrer ses mots, puis finit par s'expliquer un peu confusément:

«Eh bien, quand j'ai rencontré Mikasa, je venais tout juste de lui sauver la vie. Mais rapidement les rôles se sont inversés.»

Armin fit un signe de tête encourageant, semblant voir où le brun voulait en venir. Rougissant légèrement, il continua:

«Maintenant elle est la seule à toujours me protéger donc je...»

Le blond n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre davantage. Il voyait désormais ce qui semblait tracasser son meilleur ami. Eren se sentait jaloux des talents innés de Mikasa. Cela semblait parfaitement logique:lui le protecteur avait fini par prendre le rôle du protégé. De plus Mikasa avait beau être forte, tuer les Titans n'était en rien sa priorité, contrairement au brun.

Il ne put donc s'empêcher de finir pour lui:

«Donc tu es vexé parce que ton orgueil est blessé.»

"La ferme"lui répondit le brun, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il venait de taper dans le mille. A cette réaction, Armin réalisa alors quelque chose.

«Attends Eren tu veux protéger Mikasa même maintenant?»

Elle n'avait pas besoin de protection, ils le savaient bien tous les deux. Mais pourquoi cela semblait si important pour Eren? Peut-être bien que quelque chose de plus profond se cachait derrière ce désir...

«Bon sang Armin... vraiment? je n'avais jamais pensé à ça avant.»Déclara un Eren embarrassé, le sortant de ses pensées.

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire alors qu'ils se levaient pour quitter la cantine. Il savait qu'Eren ne voulait juste pas admettre qu'il tenait à leur amie d'enfance. Trop fier pour parler de sentiments autres que la rage.

«Ne me regarde pas avec cet air entendu, ne lui dis pas!répliqua rapidement son ami.»

«Je ne le ferai pas. Pourquoi tu ne lui dirais pas quelque chose de gentil de temps en temps?» lui suggéra Armin, une fois dehors.

«J'essayerai...» déclara t-il peu convaincu.

«Eren, Armin.» Mikasa se dirigeait vers eux en courant. «Vous avez déjà mangé? Je ne pensais pas que l'instructeur me retiendrait si longtemps.»

«Oui, pas la peine de..» Armin lui lança un regard noir, lui rappelant leur précédente discussion, ce qui le fit changer aussitôt de direction.

«Tu sembles de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, tenta Eren.» A coté de lui, son meilleur ami soupira intérieurement. Quelle maladresse. En même temps, à quoi s'attendre de plus de sa part.

Si Mikasa leva un sourcil à la remarque, elle ne fit pas de commentaire, simplement hochant la tête. Armin décida alors de trouver un prétexte pour les laisser seuls:

«Et si tu accompagnais Mikasa manger, Eren?» Il voulait donner à Eren une occasion de s'excuser auprès d'elle, voire même de lui confier ce qu'il ressentait. Ce serait la meilleure chose qui puisse leur arriver étant donné le monde cruel dans lequel ils vivaient.

Alors que ce dernier allait protester, il mentit: «Jean et Marco m'attendent aux dortoirs, ils m'ont demandé de les aider à comprendre une leçon.»

Sur ces mots, il planta là ses amis d'enfance, partant en courant pour ne pas les laisser ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il se cacha derrière un arbre et épia ses amis. Au loin, il put voir Eren, parlant à Mikasa, une main se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il semblait qu'il venait de s'excuser puisque Mikasa lui adressa un léger sourire en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ces deux-là étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> les commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir c'est un peu déprimant de savoir que des gens lisent mais ne laissent pas un mot :(


	10. Sauvetage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa et Rivaille sauvent Eren pour la énième fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée de ne poster que maintenant, j'étais très occupée cette année. J'ai écrit ça pour me ratrapper. Un peu court, je sais.

Mikasa atterrit tant bien que mal sur la branche d'un arbre malgré la douleur ressentie.

Ses yeux fixaient rageusement le corps inconscient d'Eren, emprisonné dans la main du Titan. A croire que ce genre de situation devenait une sorte de routine. Elle avait toutefois reçu une éraflure assez profonde au bras.

Quelle imprudence de sa part. Elle entendait déjà le ton blasé du caporal-

"Ackerman, on se concentre. Ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que tu vas sauver ton petit ami."

Et il fallait qu'il soit encore avec elle sur cette mission sauvetage. Il n'était quand même pas le seul soldat suffisamment qualifié?

Faisant fi de ses sous-entendus, elle répliqua, une main sur sa plaie:

"Je me débrouillais bien toute seule."

"Et c'est pour ça que tu es blessée. Gamine stupide."

Elle l'aurait sans doute frappé sans ménagement si ce nabot n'était pas son supérieur. Mais ce n'allait en rien aider Eren.

D'ailleurs, le Titan qui transportait ce dernier venait de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Une occasion en or, se dit-elle. Et Rivaille semblait du même avis, à la façon dont il resserrait sa prise sur sa lame.

"Ackerman, je vais l'attaquer de front. Pendant ce temps, tu vas libérer Eren."

Elle devait l'admettre, ses plans étaient efficaces. Alors qu'elle s'élançait dans les airs, elle remarqua que le captif remuait quelque peu. Eren devait enfin avoir repris conscience.

Son regard se dirigea alors dans sa direction. Il semblait confus et quelque peu inquiet. Cela la perturba un peu. Avait-il repéré une autre menace au loin?

Elle l'entendit toutefois s'écrier:

"Mikasa! Tu es blessée!"

Comment avait il pu remarquer un tel détail d'aussi loin, elle ne saurait le dire. Ni pourquoi il se souciait plus de son état que du sien.

"Ce n'est pas le moment Eren. Je vais te sauver."

Tranchant avec aisance la main de la créature, elle attrapa au vol son ami sous son bras. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Rivaille lui faire un signe de la main avant de couper net la nuque du Titan.

Pendant ce temps, l'adolescente, après avoir trouvé un endroit sûr où s'arrêter, défit les liens qui retenaient Eren.

"Tu vas bien Eren?"

"C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question. Tu es blessée à cause de moi."

Son ton affirmatif la fit sursauter. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure qu'allait prendre cette discussion.

"Je me suis fait ça en me frôlant contre un arbre."

"Arrête de mentir Mikasa! Tu-c'est de ma faute."

Le brun baissa la tête, les poings serrés. Mikasa savait qu'il culpabilisait. Comme toujours.

Comme pour sa mère. Comme lors de la mort de leurs camarades à Trost. Comme lors de la perte de l'escouade Rivaille. Comme lors de la mort de Hannes.

Et comme toutes ces fois, elle était là, avec lui, impuissante. Elle tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, n'importe quoi, mais à peine elle leva un bras sur son épaule qu'il s'éloigna d'un pas.

"On devrait aller retrouver le caporal. La mission est terminée."

La déception l'envahit, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Comme à chaque fois qu'il ignorait ses sentiments pour lui.

"C'est vrai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentaire/kudos, comme vous voulez!


End file.
